La ceinture
by La Ptite Coquine
Summary: Un soir où Draco dérpimait sur sa vie, il décida de se rendre dans une boîte gay et de découvrir le nouveau phénomène qui s'y produisait. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise de découvrir que ce même phénomène était en fait l'homme qu'il désirait et aimait.


_**O.S : La ceinture.**_

Ce soir là je me baladais dans la rue sans vraiment savoir où aller. J'avais envie de rien.

Je traversais une rue commerçante assez calme pour cette heure si peux tardive, au alentour de 20h30 quand soudain l'affiche d'un spectacle me sauta au visage.

Elle montrait un homme grand, brun et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude époustouflants.

Il était assis à califourchon sur une chaise, torse nu et vêtu, d'après ce que je voyais d'un pantalon noir en cuir.

L'affiche disait : « Ce soir, à 21h, venait acclamer le grand Harry Potter, pour une danse sensuelle toute en chanson ».

« C'est donc pour ça qu'il n'y a personne dans la rue, ils sont tous partis voir ce mec.

Et bien mon cher Draco, on va aller voir ce que ce cher Harry Potter a de si spectaculaire. »

Il trouva assez facilement l'endroit du show, paya sa place et trouva une assez bonne place au premier rang où il pu déguster sa coupe de champagne en toute quiétude.

A 21h précise, les premières notes d'une chanson se firent entendre et un rayon lumineux éclaira une chaise où était installé le fameux Harry Potter.

Il commença à se déhancher et on voyait qu'il n'était pas seul car sur son corps d'Apollon, se baladait des mains qui venaient de nulle part car on ne voyait pas les corps qui les possédaient.

_**« Non, pas sur la bouche**_

_**Même si c'est louche  
Puisque ma langue  
A le goût de ta vertu  
De ton honneur perdu**_

Non pas sur les lèvres  
Même si j'en rêve  
Même si je tremble  
Et bien que mon cœur soit nu  
Mon âme est revêtue »

Avec les premières paroles de la chanson, le regard d'Harry arpenta la salle à la recherche d'un homme qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps.

Tout en se déhanchant sur les paroles, il le trouva, assis au premier rang, grand blond et avec des yeux d'un bleu gris couleur orages.

_**« De pudeur et d'impudence  
Sans te faire offense  
Mieux n'vaut pas tenter sa chance  
Rien ne dure  
Au dessus de la ceinture »**_

Leur regard s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter.

Un sentiment étrange naissait doucement dans le fond de leur cœur.

Un sentiment que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait expérimenté jusqu'à lors, un sentiment qui leur disait au fond d'eux qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis toujours.

_**« Non, pas sur la bouche  
Même sous la douche  
Même si c'est dur  
Je te mordrai c'est promis  
Tous les coups sont permis**_

Non, pas sur les lèvres  
Même pas en rêve  
A sang pour sûr  
Ou tu mangeras ton pain gris  
Mon cœur est endurci »

Cette chanson sensuelle mettait Draco dans une situation qui devenait de plus en plus gênante, l'étroitesse de son pantalon en témoignait.

Jamais il n'avait désiré un homme et pourtant au fond de lui, il savait que se serait avec un homme qu'il finirait ses jours.

Le même sentiment de désir s'insinuait dans les veines d'Harry, il le savait, après le spectacle il lui fallait parler avec cet homme étrange qui se savait être son âme sœur.

_**« Ne tire pas sur l'ambulance  
Car de la potence  
Plus rien n'a plus d'importance  
Rien ne dure  
Au dessus de la ceinture »**_

La chanson continuait toujours avec la même sensualité.

Les gestes d'Harry et ces mains qui se baladaient sur son corps ne laissait personne indifférent dans l'assistance.

Le spectacle devenait sensuel.  
_**« Non, pas sur la bouche  
Je sais, je touche  
Le fond du lac  
Le temps des cerises est mort  
Le diable est dans le corps**_

Non, pas sur les lèvres  
Non c'est pas mièvre  
C'est pas le trac  
Mais je préfère me donner crue  
Sans revers, ni refus »

Draco se leva et alla vers le bar pour prendre un verre et demandait où se trouvait la loge de ce cher Harry Potter car il devait lui faire par d'une nouvelle importante après le show.

Ce que le serveur ne savait pas c'est que cela était un mensonge des plus idiots qu'il était possible d'inventer.

Et c'est donc ainsi que Draco pu apprendre la localisation de cette fameuse loge.

_**« Rendons nous à l'évidence  
Tout est cuit d'avance  
Mieux n'vaut pas tenter sa chance  
Rien ne dure  
Au dessus de la ceinture »**_

Il se dirigea ensuite vers cette loge en faisant clairement comprendre au chanteur qu'il l'attendrait à l'intérieur.

Message que compris très clairement celui-ci et dont le cœur s'en réjouis intérieurement.

_**« Non, pas sur la bouche  
Je sais c'est louche  
Puisque ma peau  
A l'odeur de ton odeur  
Au dehors il fait chaud**_

Non, pas sur les lèvres  
Jamais de trêve  
Et pas d'assauts  
Le bonheur est dans la pente  
Entre le sol et le ventre 

_** Entre l'oubli et l'oubli  
Bel oiseau du paradis  
Joue plutôt "jeux interdits"  
Rien ne dure  
Au dessus de la ceinture. »**_

A la fin de la chanson, Harry salua son public, ramassa les roses, messages et autres affections de personnes attentionnés et se dirigea rapidement vers sa loge où il savait que ce charmant jeune homme l'attendait.

Arrivés devant celle-ci, il s'arrêta et repris son souffle puis entra.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il le vit, assis dans une lumière qui lui semblait être irréel, une lueur qui l'éclairait de dos et qui faisait ressortir toute sa splendeur naturelle.

Quand Harry fit son apparition dans l'embrassure de la porte, le cœur de Draco rata en battement et une douce chaleur s'insinua dans le creux de ses reins.

Dans un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser et se serrer dans les bras.

« Tu m'as manqué mon ange. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ces longs mois m'ont parus interminable sans toi.

- Je sais Harry mais tu sais comme moi qu'après la fin de la guerre, mon nom tachait de sang, il a fallut que je me rachète une conduite, que je rachète les fautes de mon père, que je sois innocenté et tout …

- Je sais. Et comme tout ça est finit on va enfin pouvoir vivre heureux, non pas cachés comme au temps de Poudlard mais en s'affichant devant tout le monde comme un vrai couple heureux que nous sommes. De plus maintenant que les bonnes nouvelles sont dites, je voulais te demander un truc.

- Oui quoi donc ? »

Soudain Harry se mit à genoux, tira de sa poche un écrin en velours qu'il ouvrit et où apparut un magnifique anneau en argent sertie d'une émeraude et d'un saphir.

« Draco, mon ange, voilà déjà trois ans que nous sommes en couple. Nous avons traversés bien des épreuves que nous avons surmontés, notre amour a toujours été le plus fort et le sera toujours.

Et c'est pourquoi, je voudrais te demander, à genoux, si tu voudrais bien devenir mon amant pour la vie ?

- Oh Harry, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Oui, Oui, Milles fois Oui !!!! »

Et c'est ainsi que la vie peut créer de belles surprises.

L'histoire ne dit pas comment leur amour aura surmonté les réactions diverses et variés qui ont suivit l'annonce des fiançailles du Survivant, vainqueur du Lord Noir et du fils du plus célèbre de ces serviteurs.


End file.
